


Fixing It

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve





	Fixing It

Jess stuck her head around the door of his office, to find Becker cursing at the computer terminal in front of him. She slipped in and closed the door softly, watching his head jerk up in surprise.

"What's wrong, love?" her voice was soft, and sounded concerned. He shook his head.

"The bloody computer just died for the third time this afternoon." Jess walked across the room, heels clicking, and he snuck an appreciative look at her legs. "That's the second report I'm going to have to rewrite." Jess smiled softly.

"Let me see if I can fix that, Hils." He pushed his chair back from the desk, and gestured for her to take the keyboard, but didn't move from the chair. She glared playfully at him, but attempted to switch the computer back on, only to be greeted by a blue screen with an error message she vaguely recognised.

"Okay. You really have broken it." He sighed. "There are a couple of things I can try." She dropped to her knees and stuck her head under the desk. "I need the hard drive keys and your Leatherman." He handed her the requested items, and watched her slither under his desk. She hummed a few bars of one of the songs he'd heard her singing, and then there was a clunk.

"Try that." He switched the computer back on, and the start up began, and then stalled at a later point. He cursed softly. "What does the screen say, Hils."

"It tried to boot locally. Couldn't find the network."

She rearranged herself beneath his desk, and he caught a glimpse of a lacy garter. It sent a flash of lust through his system. Another clatter and a few muttered swearwords and suddenly the screen jumped to life, rolling through the start-up.

"I think you've fixed it sweetheart." He watched unashamedly as she extracted herself from the mess of cables beneath his desk, treating him to several further flashes of lace.

"Log in Hils, and I'll see if I can recover ..." Jess squeaked in surprise as she found herself pulled into his lap, and was kissed with breath-stealing intensity.


End file.
